User talk:Historylover
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 11:39, 2011 January 2 Editing To contribute to this site, it helps to read the various guidance, such as . One of the things it tells you is that due to a bug, the "forms" only work with the "Firefox" browser: if you are using "Internet Explorer", your edits will not save. Thurstan 20:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! Your recent pages look good but they don't link to relatives' pages nearly as well as they could. You would probably get better results in less time if you studied and used Forum:Data entry without using Form:Person. --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 00:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Titles in names I see you moved Spencer-Churchill to Lord Spencer-Churchill. The policy (badly enforced) is to omit titles from names. We don't refer to "John Smith" as "Plumber John Smith" or "John Plumber of London", so why would be call someone "Lord Smith" or "John Prince of London"? It's just a job. The fact that it's a hereditary job does not mean it's just a job. rtol 13:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC)